1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to direct current (DC) power sources and, in particular, to rechargeable batteries that are configured to be recharged by recharging voltages that are lower than the output voltages of the batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries for providing renewable sources of direct current (DC) electric power are well known in the prior art. Heretofore, these prior art rechargeable batteries typically have been configured to be recharged by relatively high voltage power sources, e.g. power sources which possess higher voltage outputs than the batteries. Typically, such power sources include standard 110V household power which, through the use of an AC to DC converter, can provide suitable voltage for recharging the batteries. However, these power sources may not be available for use when recharging power is needed, i.e. during a power outage.
When relatively high voltage power sources are not available for recharging a battery, other sources of electrical power, such as relatively low voltage power sources, e.g. power sources which possess lower voltage outputs than the batteries to be charged, may be available. Heretofore, however, these power sources typically have not been utilized for providing recharging power to batteries. This is due, at least in part, to the configuration of the prior art batteries which typically are adapted to be recharged by relatively high voltage power sources. Specifically, these batteries typically require an input or recharging voltage, which is to be applied at the output terminals of the battery, that is higher than the output voltage of the battery.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide renewable DC power sources that overcome these and other shortcomings of the prior art.